


additions

by catbeans



Series: they get a strapon but this time in space [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han and Luke pass by the same store where Luke first got the strap-on and Han decides they can use a vibrator.





	additions

**Author's Note:**

> theres nothing else to this im sorry lol

Luke had almost forgotten, at the end of their last day on a comparatively simple, uneventful recon mission, that they had come back to the same planet he had been on ages back until Han stopped in his tracks and tugged at Luke’s sleeve.

“What--?”

“Is that the store you got the…?” Han asked quietly, even without anyone near enough to hear them, and Luke wondered why until he looked to his left.

“Oh,” he said. “Yes, but--”

Luke had barely finished saying it before Han glanced behind them and pulled Luke through the door with him.

“Han, we really should--”

“We don’t have anywhere to be,” Han said, shooting him a grin as he nodded towards the far wall. “Not like you haven't been here before.”

“On impulse,” Luke said. “Someone's going to recognize us.”

“No one recognized you the first time.”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek, looking out through the faintly tinted windows before speeding up a few steps to follow Han to a row of shelves.

Luke's breath caught in his throat for a second when he stopped next to Han.

“What are you even looking for?”

Han shrugged.

Before Luke could tell him to figure it out so they could get it and leave, he jumped at the sound of a voice from the counter across the room asking, “Need help finding anything?”

“We’re good,” Han said.

Luke stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to duck his head out of view.

“No one gives a shit, it’s fine,” Han said quietly, bumping his hip against Luke's before pulling a thin package from one of the hooks. “What do you think?”

“I think you should make up your mind so we don’t have to stay here any longer.”

“You're no fun,” Han mumbled, turning the package over before he nodded to himself and tucked it under his arm.

“What is that?”

Han was still looking at the shelves as he held out the package for Luke to see the label.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh.” _ Han held it out for him, almost letting it drop before Luke took his hand out of his pocket to take it from Han, but Han tugged him along by his sleeve before Luke could try to head to the counter. “Isn't that what you got?”

Luke followed where Han was looking to a familiar package hung up on a peg in the wall.

“We don’t need two--”

_ “No,” _ Han said, leading Luke a little ways down to another model with the same harness. “We do need that one.”

“We don’t  _ need _ any of these.”

Han looked over to the counter, loosely looping his fingers around Luke's wrist once he saw that the cashier wasn't paying much attention to them. “Doesn't mean you can’t have some fun.”

Luke slowly let out a deep breath before looking over to check a second time. “Alright.”

“There we go,” Han said, giving Luke’s wrist a quick squeeze before stepping over to poke through the shelves. “We’ve already got the harness…”

Luke pointed up to a couple shelves above where Han was looking.

“Some of these attachments are nuts,” Han mumbled, his eyebrows shooting up with a grin as he pulled one off the shelf.

_ “No.” _

“I wasn't serious,” Han said, putting it back before pulling out another one, not much different than the one Luke already had; he turned it over in his hands a couple times, squinting at the tiny print on the back before he said, “Why didn't you just get this one?”

“It didn't seem necessary.”

“With the…” Han held it out closer to him, pointing towards the base where it curved a little lower rather than ending where it did on the other. “Really?”

Luke shrugged.

“What's the point if you’re not gonna--?”

There were enough displays behind them between the shelves and the counter that Luke didn't need to look before slipping his hand into Han’s back pocket, not bothering to stifle a smile at the way Han shivered.

“That is,” Luke said.

“First you don’t want to be here,” Han muttered, shaking his head to himself before handing the new strap-on to Luke, “and then you start getting  _ handsy, _ gonna give me whiplash.”

Han didn't turn away to another shelf before Luke could see his cheeks looking a little pinker than before.

“I don’t think we need anything else.”

“I  _ mean…” _ Han said, picking up a thin tube of lube before his nose wrinkled when he looked at the label. “Yeah, okay, forget that.”

Han took the two packages back from Luke as he headed over to the counter; Luke didn't follow him very far, hovering by the door while he waited for Han to pay, holding his hand up for Han to wait until there was no one passing by to see them come out.

“Don’t have to look so paranoid,” Han said quietly. “This place is  _ classy, _ gave us a sample and everything. And they ship off-planet.”

Luke’s heart was still pounding as they walked back to the room they were staying in until they would be leaving the next morning, but some of his nerves around being seen or recognized had turned more to anticipation.

He had to remind himself that the bag didn't even have a label for anyone to notice, their clothing purposefully inconspicuous, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding once their door was shut behind them.

There wasn't much to the room, a bed barely large enough to fit both of them, a chair with a desk too rickety to be much use; the chair creaked as Han sat down to take his shoes off, glancing over to where he had put the bag down on the desk too often for Luke not to notice as he hung up his jacket and left his boots by the door.

“I know we left the harness,” Han said, “but--”

“Yes.”

Han grinned and almost tripped over his shoes in his rush to unpack the bag to lay everything out on the bed.

Luke came over next to him, his hand at the small of Han’s back as he leaned over to get a better look at the sample packet next to the vibrator Han had picked out.

“Is that flavored?”

“I gotta save that for later.”

“We don’t have any other--”

Han leaned in to cut him off with a kiss before Luke could finish, going back to the small bag he had packed a few changes of clothes in; he came back a few seconds later while Luke was looking at the instructions on the package of the new strap-on to clap another packet of lube into Luke’s natural hand.

“It was already in there,” he said, already pulling his shirt over his head as he left for the bathroom. “Gimme a sec.”

“Of course it was,” Luke mumbled, smiling to himself as he watched the door close behind Han before sitting down at the edge of the bed to open the packaging around the vibrator.

The strap-on could wait--he was curious, but he didn't see any point in opening it before they could use it; he read over the instructions on the back of the package, looking between the small print and the numbers stamped into the dial at the bottom of the vibrator, and Han came back in only a few seconds before Luke jumped when he tentatively twisted the dial.

“Looks like it’s already charged,” he said, the buzzing making his palm tingle until he turned it off again.

His breath caught in his throat before he could say anything else when Han stepped forward to stand between Luke's legs, tossing his clothes towards his bag before looping his arms around Luke’s shoulders, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt.

“This doesn't really seem fair.”

Luke had to stifle a shiver as he started unbuttoning his shirt; he didn't get any lower than that before Han sank to his knees to open Luke’s fly, leaning back on his hands so he could lift his hips for Han to pull his pants down his legs, but Han didn't come back up yet.

Han left Luke's pants behind him, tugging Luke a couple inches forward as he started kissing along Luke’s thigh. Luke kept his prosthetic braced behind himself, moving his other hand down to Han’s hair with a gasp when Han pressed his lips over his clit.

Han looped his arms around Luke’s thighs to pull Luke’s knees over his shoulders, throwing him off balance as he started swirling his tongue just enough that Luke fell back to the mattress with a soft groan, his hips twitching up into the hot pressure of Han’s mouth. He had half a mind to let Han keep going, almost didn't have it in him to get Han to stop when Han pursed his lips around his clit, but the feeling of plastic against his side from where he had almost fallen on top of the empty packaging from the vibrator was a little too much to ignore.

Luke was suddenly glad Han had dragged him back into that store.

“Han,” he said quietly, biting back a moan when Han pressed his tongue flat over his clit, only pulling back when Luke tugged at the back of his hair.  _ “Han.” _

Even with the dim lights, Luke could see the faint sheen of slick over Han’s mouth before he wiped it away with the back of his hand, and he didn't have to hope for very long that Han would want to pick up where he left off before Han said, “Don’t think I'm done with you.”

Luke shook his head and sat upright again; his face felt hot as he scooted to the side and pulled Han back up onto the bed with him, but he paused for a second before sliding over the edge to leave the new strap-on and empty packaging on his duffel.

“Luke, come on--”

“I don’t think they’re going to have a return policy that covers breaking a vibrator by sitting on it.”

Han was grinning when he pulled Luke back over to kiss him.

Luke nipped at Han’s bottom lip as he pulled away, leaning back to sit on his knees between Han’s legs before reaching for the vibrator and the packet of lube Han had brought.

“Get the--?”

Han folded over the thin pillow from the top of the bed to wedge under his hips before Luke had to finish asking.

Luke carefully tore open the packet of lube to dribble some out onto his fingers, squeezing the rest back down to keep any of it from leaking out before setting it down next to him. He maybe should have used his left hand to start, he thought, the prosthetic not warming it up much, but he could practically feel the impatience buzzing from Han; he scooted forward a couple inches until Han’s thighs were spread over his, almost in a position where Luke could have fucked him if he had had the harness, and Han’s chest lifted on a deep breath as Luke slowly pressed his forefinger into him.

Han shuddered, his head tipping back against the mattress with a low groan. His hand moved up a couple inches towards his dick before he dropped it again, knotting his fingers in the sheets. He wasn't fully hard yet, but it was close, not taking long before he was rocking back against Luke's hand.

“Would you get on with--”

It cut off with a moan when Luke dragged his fingertip over Han’s prostate as he pulled his hand back, just far enough to add his middle finger when he pressed forward again.

Han’s knuckles went pale where he was gripping at the sheets.

Luke spread and twisted his fingers, pausing for a second without pulling out to reach around with his free hand for a little more lube, keeping his hand still as he carefully slicked up his ring finger before easing it in with the first two.

Han swore under his breath, losing whatever composure he had had keeping his hands off of himself to reach for his dick.

Luke decided he could let it slide for a minute; he kept pumping his wrist, his eyes raking up from Han’s hand moving over his dick to the flush creeping over his cheeks. He couldn't help grinning to himself when Han let out another groan as he curled his fingers before pulling back to his fingertips.

“You know we aren't going to get to the fun part if you keep that up.”

Luke could see the reluctance as Han dropped his hand, his jaw clenching as he rocked back against Luke’s fingers with a moan when Luke pressed into him again.

He kept pumping his wrist as he glanced down to the vibrator next to him; just a little more.

Luke pulled his hand back so he could slick up his fingers again, whispering an apology at Han’s frustrated whine before slipping his fingers back into him. He could feel Han shudder just as much as he saw it, lightly pressing over his prostate again as he kept swirling his fingers until he couldn't feel much of a stretch to it.

“Do you think--?”

“That’s good,” Han interrupted, reaching down for the vibrator to give to Luke before he had even moved his hand away.

Han’s breath hitched when Luke pulled his hand back, angling his hips up, spreading his legs a little wider. Luke wiped the rest of the lube still on his fingers onto the vibrator, making sure to leave some left in the packet as he slicked it up down to where it got wider at the bottom.

He had meant to just get to it, but he couldn't help leaning forward to kiss Han first, only pulling back when Han nudged his knee against Luke's side.

Luke leaned back again, holding the vibrator steady by the base as he eased it into Han. Han’s head dropped back to the mattress with a groan, his hips twitching up until Luke started slowly moving it back a couple inches before pressing into him again.

He only did it a couple times before Han said, “You know it’s got the--”

Han’s whole body shuddered when Luke twisted the knob to the first setting, his back arching slightly with a breathy moan that trailed off into a whine when Luke started moving the vibrator again.

_ That _ one he hadn't heard before, even when he was fucking Han, and he really, really liked it.

Han was practically buzzing along with the vibrator, his hands trembling where he was gripping the sheets again; he hadn't tried to reach for his dick again, almost like he had forgotten, and Luke was about to start jerking him off with his free hand when he had another idea.

“I’m going to turn it up,” he said, but it seemed like Han had barely heard him, his breathing heavy as he kept rocking back against the vibrator.

Han had to clap his hand over his mouth to try to stifle a stammered,  _ “Oh, _ fuck,” his legs starting to shake; Luke didn't stop moving the vibrator when he peered down, still one more setting to go, but he decided to save that.

Han’s eyes were squeezed shut when Luke looked back up at him, the flush now deep over his cheeks. Luke was careful to keep his hand moving steady with the vibrator as he tilted it slightly, not breaking the rhythm he had found, and Han’s hips jerked like he had been shocked when Luke pressed the vibrator right over his prostate.

Han looked like he wasn't quite there; his eyes were half-lidded and a little unfocused, his hand slipping from over his mouth to grip at the sheets again with a needy whine each time Luke pulled the vibrator back to press forward.

It didn't seem like he would have much longer.

Before, Luke had decided that he wanted to see if he could make Han come without any attention to his dick--and he didn't doubt that he could, if he kept at it--but he changed his mind when another whine broke off into a moan as he tilted the vibrator again.

Luke pushed it in to the base, glancing over his shoulder before scooting back, letting his legs hang over the edge of the bed until he was flat on his stomach between Han’s legs. Han almost didn't seem to notice, still rocking back against the vibrator, until his eyes went wide just before Luke started mouthing at his dick.

“Holy shit--”

It cut off with another long moan when Luke twisted the knob to the last setting at the same time as he closed his lips around the head of Han’s dick.

Luke had to pull up a couple inches when Han’s hips jerked up, shifting his weight so he could press his forearm over Han’s waist to hold him flat to the bed. He stopped moving the vibrator, keeping it angled against Han’s prostate as he took a deep breath through his nose before ducking down until his throat felt tight. He could feel Han practically shaking with the strain of keeping his hips still, pulling back just enough for another breath before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head a little lower.

Han let go of the sheets with one hand to cup the back of Luke’s head, his voice cracking on a moan as he loosely tangled his fingers in Luke's hair, and Luke could feel the muscles tense under his arm just before he gasped,  _ “Luke, _ oh my--”

Luke didn't move away until a few seconds after Han had come into his mouth, his fingers twitching in Luke's hair as he swallowed around his dick before pulling up from him.

Han was still trembling until Luke switched the vibrator back off, his breathing still heavy, biting back a whine when Luke pulled the vibrator back. He looked like he had practically turned to goo, and it felt like it, too, his hand wobbly as he pulled Luke down to kiss him before Luke had the chance to get up to put the vibrator away.

Han moved his hand from Luke's hair to loop his arm around his shoulders, his grin a little lopsided as he tilted his head back just out of reach for Luke to keep kissing him to mumble, “And  _ you _ didn’t want to get anything.”

“My mistake,” Luke murmured, leaning in to to kiss him again before pulling away to get off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

_ “Luke--” _

“Right back,” he repeated.

He didn't miss Han staring after him as he left for the small bathroom to clean off the vibrator. 

Han still hadn't moved when he came back out to set it down with the rest of their things, pausing for a second when his eyes fell on the unopened strap-on; he almost wished they had planned for it, but they had time, and he decided he wasn't missing out on much when Han pulled him back to the bed to kiss him again, nudging Luke onto his back like he was moving through jelly.

Luke couldn't think of a lot of things he liked more than Han all fucked out and slow, the kisses so sweet, but he didn't get as many of them as he would have liked before Han started kissing down his neck as he moved down the bed.

Luke shivered, bringing his natural hand down to Han’s hair as he kissed down along Luke's chest; he could feel it more, each hair and the warmth of Han’s scalp, some of the tiny details lost in the synthetic nerves of his prosthetic, little things he hadn't really thought much of until he had been able to feel the difference.

Han pressed Luke’s thighs a little wider apart once he got between his legs. Luke didn't manage to keep down a whine when Han brushed his lips over Luke's clit before passing by it entirely, his teeth catching on the sensitive skin at his inner thigh just below the crook of his legs, agonizingly close, and Luke had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan when Han gently bit down before sucking at the already faintly tender spot enough that Luke knew it would be leaving a mark.

Han didn't move up until Luke's legs started to shake, his hips twitching up into the hope that Han would just get to it, and Luke didn't have any time to brace himself between Han nipping at the faint pink spot and moving up to get his lips over Luke's clit.

Luke groaned low in his throat, his eyes slipping shut as Han started mouthing at him, no more teasing; he pursed his lips, swirling his tongue flat over Luke's clit in tight, quick circles. Luke couldn't help rocking up into his mouth, biting his lip again to try to keep quiet when Han wound his arms around Luke’s thighs to yank him a couple inches lower, giving his hip a quick squeeze before moving his right arm back around to press two fingers into him.

_ “Han--” _

Han hummed at a sudden tug to his hair, the dull buzz of it on Luke's clit making him shudder. Han didn't pause at all before he started pumping his wrist, curling his fingers each time he pressed in, and Luke had to remind himself that they weren't the only ones there before he clamped his mouth shut and tensed up around a moan when Han pulled his hand back to slip his ring finger into him too.

Han wasn't taking his time with it; he started moving his fingers a little faster as soon as he had added the third, his lips pursed tight as he laved his tongue over Luke's clit with a little more pressure, speeding up to match the pace of his hand. Luke had to try not to pull too hard at Han’s hair when he curled his fingers just so, biting back another groan, but he didn't manage to keep down a whine when Han hummed against his clit again.

Han kept it steady then, not letting up on Luke's clit, no pause as he kept moving his hand, the faint wet sounds coming from his fingers making Luke shiver almost as much as the tingly feeling that started between his legs and kept spreading through him until it felt like his whole body was buzzing, a spark shooting up his spine each time Han pressed his fingers forward.

“Han,” he murmured, not having to say anything else before Han sped up again, knocking another moan out of him before Luke could try to keep it quiet.  _ “Oh--” _

Luke could taste the copper from biting his lip to try to muffle the soft sounds he couldn't quite keep down, rocking up against Han’s lips, and it felt like it suddenly went from creeping up on him to hitting him all at once before he even had the chance to expect it.

Luke’s head dropped back against the mattress with a stifled whine, his thighs tensing on either side of Han’s head as his hips jerked up unevenly between Han’s mouth and his fingers.

Han didn't stop just yet; he kept his tongue flat over Luke's clit in slow, lazy circles, not moving his fingers but still keeping Luke full as the last little aftershocks pulsed through him, his fingers twitching in Han’s hair until he had to tug Han off of him with a breathless whine.

Luke’s breath caught in his throat when Han dragged his fingertips over Luke's clit as he pulled up. Han pressed a kiss to Luke's inner thigh--it  _ had _ left a mark, he could see it now, and he liked it a little more than he probably should--before kissing up Luke’s belly as he made his way back up, leaning in to kiss Luke before he even had the chance to pull Han down to him.

“I don’t know about you,” Han said, barely pulling away, still close enough Luke could feel his lips moving, “but  _ I _ think that stop was a pretty good idea.”

Luke hummed, sliding his hand down Han’s side, and he couldn't help grinning to himself when Han’s breath hitched as Luke gave his ass a quick squeeze. “You've made your point.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi!  
> ill probably also do a second part w the new strapon attachment ive been pretty busy on this Original Thing so basically the only amount of Writing Thinking that i have left is like................................this


End file.
